In general, the invention relates to the control of insects and, more particularly, to a barrier structure for confining worm-like, ground crawling, non-burrowing insects such as slugs, snails, moth and butterfly larva, worms and the like.
The control of such ground crawling insects has, for the most part, been by using various forms of insecticides and chemical repellents. In some cases, the insecticides are used in conjunction with various forms of trap structures which are designed to entrap the insects in a confined area where the insecticide is placed. In many cases the structure is also designed to shield the insecticide from other animals, such as household pets. The use of insecticides and chemical repellents, with or without insect trapping structures, or shields, is not always an effective control, especially in relatively small home gardens, where the surrounding area is infested with large numbers of plant devouring slugs and snails. Slugs in particular, because of their relative mobility and persistence, create an insect control problem which has not heretofore been satisfactorily solved, especially for home gardens in which the use of insect controlling chemicals is limited.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a structural barrier that may be used for circumscribing a garden or other area to be protected, and which is almost completely effective in blocking entry of insects of the above-characterized type, and especially slugs, so that the garden area, once freed of such pests, is protected from insects that would otherwise migrate into the garden from close-by areas.
A further object of the invention is to provide an insect barrier structure that is effective, as indicated above, and is of a nature that can be mass manufactured at a low per unit cost; is easily installed; is safe for children and pets; and is relatively durable and, if damaged, is easily repairable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multi-purpose barrier structure for controlling insects of the above-characterized type, that can be employed, as indicated above, for protecting a garden area, and can also be arranged to form an insect trap, or as a protective skirt around the lower perimeter of a building so as to prevent insects from crawling on the exterior walls and windows of the building.